The Legacy Of BJ Iron
by bj1834
Summary: After he confronted his demons inside of him and atoned for his sins... William decided to be famous, a CEO, and awaits for someone to be like him.
1. Prologue to the story

After the demons are defeated inside of him and redeem himself from his sin… William awaits for someone to be him.


	2. A New LTAC Student

After the demons are defeated inside of him and redeem himself from his sin… William awaits for someone to be him.


	3. The tough bullies

After the demons are defeated inside of him and redeem himself from his sin… William awaits for someone to be him.


	4. Student from Wright College

After the demons are defeated inside of him and redeem himself from his sin… William awaits for someone to be him.


	5. An unknown man in a hoodie

After the demons are defeated inside of him and redeem himself from his sin… William awaits for someone to be him.


	6. Dancers from Shake It Up

After the demons are defeated inside of him and redeem himself from his sin… William awaits for someone to be him.


	7. William's Old Friends

After the demons are defeated inside of him and redeem himself from his sin… William awaits for someone to be him.


	8. Traveling

After the demons are defeated inside of him and redeem himself from his sin… William awaits for someone to be him.


	9. Cray and his enforcers

After the demons are defeated inside of him and redeem himself from his sin… William awaits for someone to be him.


	10. The ANT Program

After the demons are defeated inside of him and redeem himself from his sin… William awaits for someone to be him.


	11. Z-Tech

After the demons are defeated inside of him and redeem himself from his sin… William awaits for someone to be him.


	12. Disney Tournament

After the demons are defeated inside of him and redeem himself from his sin… William awaits for someone to be him.


	13. Confronted

After the demons are defeated inside of him and redeem himself from his sin… William awaits for someone to be him.


	14. The Big Apple

After the demons are defeated inside of him and redeem himself from his sin… William awaits for someone to be him.


	15. A Nanny and the Ross kids

After the demons are defeated inside of him and redeem himself from his sin… William awaits for someone to be him.


	16. Austin & Friends in Miami

After the demons are defeated inside of him and redeem himself from his sin… William awaits for someone to be him.


	17. William's Best Friends from Farnsworth

After the demons are defeated inside of him and redeem himself from his sin… William awaits for someone to be him.


	18. Nizar's Father

After the demons are defeated inside of him and redeem himself from his sin… William awaits for someone to be him.


	19. Bernard McClendon Jr

After the demons are defeated inside of him and redeem himself from his sin… William awaits for someone to be him.


	20. Memories of William

After the demons are defeated inside of him and redeem himself from his sin… William awaits for someone to be him.


	21. The Def Jam Tournament

After the demons are defeated inside of him and redeem himself from his sin… William awaits for someone to be him.


	22. Memories

After the demons are defeated inside of him and redeem himself from his sin… William awaits for someone to be him.


	23. Def Jam Champ

After the demons are defeated inside of him and redeem himself from his sin… William awaits for someone to be him.


	24. D-Mob

After the demons are defeated inside of him and redeem himself from his sin… William awaits for someone to be him.


	25. Respect

After the demons are defeated inside of him and redeem himself from his sin… William awaits for someone to be him.


	26. Crow

After the demons are defeated inside of him and redeem himself from his sin… William awaits for someone to be him.


	27. The G-Unit Fight Match

After the demons are defeated inside of him and redeem himself from his sin… William awaits for someone to be him.


	28. More friends

After the demons are defeated inside of him and redeem himself from his sin… William awaits for someone to be him.


End file.
